


Believe in Love

by natgayvanlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura works as a photographer and as her major project to date, her boss in the publishing company assigned her to do a one-day shoot in the newest, talk of the town restaurant in Styria.</p><p>Carmilla was about to propose (on the same restaurant where Laura will do her photo shoot)to her girlfriend, but turns out her girlfriend loves someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Carmilla fanfic, basically hollstein because why not?
> 
> Disclaimer: Carmilla Web series and Novella belongs to its respective owners. This is an alternate-universe only. Apologies for any typos.

A new restaurant opens in town, and as photographer to one of the biggest publishing company in Styria, Laura was assigned by her boss to visit the place and take pictures so they can have featured on their magazine.

She was ecstatic with the news given to her, so without any hesitations she immediately agrees in doing this and she is schedule to visit the restaurant, Tuesday next week.

As soon as she gets home, she immediately opened her laptop and transferred the files of her camera. She always loves taking photos. Ever since her tender age of 12. She could still remember how her eyes shine when her dad gave her the first camera she owned.

Places after places, she would take photos. Her dad would even laugh at her before because even the small rocks get to be photographed by her.

( _Looking back at her students’ days, she could still recall what her photography professor once told her before she graduated, “Laura Hollis, you have sharp eyes, creative mind. Make used of it. Get yourself a scrapbook and take a picture of the places you want to go or anything that captures your heart.”_

_And she did. She’s very glad she did. She went places because of her skills. She became the photographer she always wanted to be.)_

To date, that assignment the was given to her by boss will be her break. Her major project. So even though she’s excited she’s also nervous about this.

//

As soon as Carmilla closes the music store where she works, she immediately went to the back office to change to something well more decent than what she’s already wearing.

Today is going to be a big day for her since she’s going to propose to her _girlfriend_ … Well not literally big, it just happens to be big because for her, this is going to be something that would definitely change their respective lives.

Her proposal however wouldn’t be like the usual proposal, big event, hundreds of guests or a mob. No, Carmilla doesn’t like that idea. She hates cliché things. So what she planned is just a normal dinner, shared by people who are in love.

( _Carmilla and her girlfriend, Elsie have been together for about 2 years. When they were still at uni. Their relationship was never the fairy-tale type of love story. Carmilla was always hard on herself and most of the time she’s grumpy and that lead to a bumpy relationship, and she’s thankful for that and for Elsie’s patience._

 _So when she’s finally ready to settle, she decides that it’s the right time and the right thing to do._ )

 

Laura never have imagined that this job would take her long hours of waiting. Well not really, it was actually her choice; she wanted to capture every detail of the restaurant by day and night. Lights and interiors are Laura’s favourite things, well except for girls.

She took a lot of photos wherein for her, would be enough to satisfy her boss. She snaps photo over photo. Captured a family having dinner, customers waiting for their food, waitresses taking orders from the customer. She also took a chance to go to the kitchen; thankfully they allow her to go there. She captured the chef, the way how the food gets to be cooked and how they prepare it before serving to customers on each tables.

Everything was captivated with her camera and with a satisfied sigh; she finally takes a sit on the table designated to her by the owner. She sits and scans the entire photo she took, it’s perfect. She knows it is, and she knows it would be published, she takes pride on it.

//

On the other side of the restaurant, Carmilla and Elsie are having a dinner. Carmilla is nervous, she never felt nervousness before whenever she’s around Elsie. She was intensely looking at Elsie with so much love and assurance that she’s going to be her wife.

She clears her throat rather loudly, willing herself to finally propose to Elsie. And when Elsie finally looks up to her, she starts her unrehearsed word vomit.

“Everything alright Carmilla?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.” Elsie smiles her fakest smile ever.

“I actually needed to tell you something, Elsie.”

“Can’t it wait after dinner?”

“Nope.” Carmilla smiles her wicked smile that she know would let Elsie give in.

“Fine.”

Carmilla then takes a deep breath

“Elsie, we’ve been together for 2 years now right? _She nods_ “And we’ve have spent almost everything together. Clothes, food, money. We’re basically like a married couple. You know what I mean?” _She nods once again, in which Carmilla takes as a good sign._ “So, I was thinking.. Why not we try something else, something better than what we already have. I mean-- wow, this actually scares me, I don’t know how to make the right words. But, Elsie- uh- I was-

“Oh god, is this what I think you are doing?”

“Just let me finish please?”

“No, Carmilla. You don’t understand, you can’t- you can’t propose. She takes a deep breath. “I know this isn’t the right time but, I’ve decided if I’m gonna let this day pass again without telling you, it’ll hurt more—mostly to your part.”

“What?”

“Carmilla—the reason why I agreed to this dinner is to ( _she sighs_ ), to break up with you. I’m sorry Carmilla; I’ve been seeing someone else, other girl. And I can’t stand playing this silly game with you. I don’t want to be with you. We’re over.”

Elsie didn’t even finish her meal. She abruptly stands and leaves the keys to Carmilla’s apartment in the table, and without even looking back. She’s _gone_ and Carmilla’s _alone_.

_She’s on her own, watching as her world slowly gets destroyed. She’s hurt, she’s crashed, and she’s alone._

//

Laura finally finishes her hot chocolate but she’s not done with her mission yet. She still wants to take more photos of the interiors and as she did, she notice a girl. Face contorted with obvious anger. Eyebrows furrowed and are in deep thought.

She brings up her camera in front of her eyes, zooms the lens. She was intrigued. Very much intrigued. She knows she’s not supposed to take a picture of that stranger. Knowing that she’s not into a good shape. But still, Laura did. She snaps several photos of Carmilla.

After a few shots of the stranger Laura decides to call it a day. She thanked and bids goodbye to all the staff and crew and the owner of the restaurant for allowing her to work on this project albeit a very busy Tuesday.

She was about to walk out of the door when she notice that Carmilla is still there. Intensely staring at the table-keys on top of a table and a box of jewelry—a ring maybe?

Laura took a deep breath and decides to walk over where Carmilla is seated.

“Hi”

_here goes nothing_

“Hello?”

_here goes nothing_

“Excuse me? Are you—are you okay?”

Carmilla looks up to her with daggers on her eyes.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted you or something. I know we both don't know each other, but I notice you while I was working and I couldn’t help myself be intrigued about you and I know you might think I’m stupid or weirdo or something in between or maybe a stalker but trust me I-“

Laura halts from her talking as she notice that Carmilla was staring at her. Her eyes are no longer angry, her eyes speaks nothing but sadness and abandonment and Laura thinks she somehow see a hint of fear.

“Would you mind if I take?” Laura asks pointing to the vacant seat in front of Carmilla and she’s not even bit surprised when Carmilla didn’t bother to answer her.

Stills, she took the seat in front of her, when Carmilla glares at her she says “You know what, you can glare at me all you want but I can’t be bothered.” And this leads to Carmilla snorting a little.

“Hey look, I know you’re pissed at me because I’ve talking for the past 10 minutes or so but I just thought you could use a friend or well… a stranger with our case?”

“You never shut up, Cupcake do you?”

Laura waves her off and introduces herself, extending a hand for Carmilla to shake, “Laura Hollis.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrows before taking Laura’s hand to shake, “Carmilla Karnstein.”

“So, what’s your story Carmilla?”

“What’re you a journalist” Carmilla asks as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Nope” Laura answers with a pop on her ‘p’ “I’m a photographer. What about you?”

“What is this now an autograph? Fill in the blanks type of test?”

“What? No. I’m just trying to lighten up the mood. And I guess, I blew it off. Sorry”

Laura starts to collect her camera and bag, so she could leave. “I think I should leave.”

Laura was so sure that she was about to leave when she suddenly feels a cold hand grab her wrist.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t take this on you and I know you’re just trying. So please stay. I don’t want to have the same scenario I had about an hour ago.” Carmilla speaks and is obviously holding back her tears.

 

 

 

A few moments of silence, Laura finally speaks up again her eyes lands on the keys and the box lying on the table.

“What did you mean when you said you didn’t want to have the same scenario as you had earlier?”

“Okay. Since you’ve been pushing me to speak might as well tell you.”

“Good”

“Well, the reason why I’m in this whatever state this is… Is that, tonight was supposed to be a special night for me and my girl- _no scratch that_ , ex-girlfriend now. _She’s an ex_.”

“Ohhh..kay, go on.”

“You see. I have been planning for this special night I mean this isn’t some extravagant dinner, but hey I was ready to propose to her. I’m ready to start a life with her, but now my world just crashed and I’m falling apart. I don’t—I don’t deserve any of this.” Carmilla chokes back again her tears.

“You know what. Screw her; she’s a fucking mental for doing this to you. I may not know you for long to say this, but you’re a wonderful person and I have witnessed from afar how heart broken and sad you are and you don’t get the chance to ever feel that way again, ever. Anyway, you want to eat?”

“Yeah. I didn’t even enjoy the food because of the drama earlier.”

“Well, would you like to eat here or go somewhere else?”

“I think we can stay here.”

“Oh that’s great. Then we’ll stay here. What do you want to eat?”

“I heard their spaghetti bolognese is the best in town so far.”

“Pasta bolognese for two then and Hawaiian pizzas.”

 

As their food got served, Laura continues with her probing on Carmilla.

“So… Carmilla, you haven’t told me what you do for a living.”

“In normal hours, I work on a music store. On some night time, I work on bars… I sing.”

“Ooh that’s sexy”

“You’re telling me I’m sexy huh?” Carmilla smirks and Laura was left to blush furiously.

 

 

It was around 11 in the evening when Laura and Carmilla decide to call it a day and go home.

“It’s nice meeting you Carm” Laura mentally slapped herself for the nickname she gave the person she just met.

“Its nice meeting you too, buttercup.”

The moment they part ways, Laura called out to Carmilla. “Carmilla!”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna go to my place? Stay the night? I- I mean if you want to? It’s just that I don’t want you to be alone tonight?”

“I don’t mind really.”

“So you will?”

Carmilla walks towards Laura where she parked her car.

 

**At Laura’s Apartment**

 

“Welcome to my humble abode. Please feel at home.”

“Photography’s paying you well huh?”

“Just right. Anyway, you want anything? Tea? Water? Coffee? Hot chocolate? Name it I have it I think?”

“I think a hot chocolate would work, and I need to use your bathroom.”

“Sure, bathroom is the second door another the staircase.”

( _The moment Carmilla gets into the bathroom, she stares at her reflection on the mirror and thinks of the million possible reasons why Elsie left her. She saw how dark her eye bags are, she saw how tired and lonely she is that no matter how many times she wash her face with cool water, the sadness wouldn’t be washed off._

 _Then, just when she’s trying to let everything sink in, Laura comes over to her at the restaurant. Laura, tiny, innocent, smart, kind, beautiful Laura._ )

When Laura knocked at the door Carmilla was pulled out from her reverie and decides to get out of the bathroom and went back to Laura.

When she went out, Laura has already managed to change into sleeping wear- pyjamas, a plain tank top with a design that says _I mustache you_ and a fluffy purple rabbit bedroom slippers.

“Looks like you’re so ready for bed, Cupcake.”

“Uh, not really. I just really felt like the need to freshen up. And oh here,—you can change to these clothes.”

Laura hands Carmilla a shirt with pig on it and a pyjamas. “Hope that fits you.”

Laura couldn’t stop laughing the moment she saw Carmilla’s reaction on the shirt, as always she was glaring at her. “Really now, Laura?”

“Come on you’re just gonna use it for sleep and I think it’s cute on you.”

“Fine.”

“Anyways, here’s your hot choco. You wanna watch movie or something?”

“Sure. What do you have?”

“Ooh, wanna watch Big Hero 6 with me?”

“Isn’t it a movie for kids?” Carmilla asks raising her eyebrows.

“Yes, But—“

“Alriight. Go on put it on!”

“Yay!” Laura got a bit way too excited that she took Carmilla by surprise by kissing her on the cheek.

They were already in the middle of the movie when Carmilla starts to yawn.

“Hey” Laura nudges her.

“Sleepy much?”

“Yes. Sorry. I’m really tired.”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“Sorry” Carmilla apologized again, this time her voice gets weaker and trails how much sleepy she is.

“It’s alright. I’ll just shut off everything and we'll go.”

“Go? I told you I’m tired.”

Laura rolls her eyes as she stood in front of Carmilla, “I know you are and what I meant is we’re gonna go upstairs. In my room, to sleep.”

“Oh. I-I can sleep here in the couch.”

“No can do. Come on, come on. Get up. You’ll sleep beside me.” Laura claps her hands as she orders Carmilla to stand.

“Aren’t you afraid of me? What if I’m a psycho or something?”

“Hello? If you wanted to hurt me, you already have done that about 6 hours ago when we just met. So come on!”

“Look at you. Liking me a lot that you even count the hours of when we met.”

( _It’s true. Laura likes Carmilla but she’s just too shy to say because it’s too early to admit._

_And Carmilla feels the same.)_

As soon as they were inside of Laura’s bedroom, Carmilla immediately went to the bathroom and change while Laura prepares her bed.

“Cupcake?”

“Yeah?”

“You mind if I use this spare toothbrush?”

“No. I actually put it out there so you can use it.”

“Oh thanks.”

//

“Aren’t you gonna turn off that lamp?”

“No. I can’t sleep without light.”

“Why?”

“I dunno. I’m used to it. And if I don’t have it on, I feel like a monster or something is staring at me.”

“But you don’t have to be afraid. You got me.”

Laura blushes and Carmilla smirks.

“Okay. Okay I’m gonna have it turned off.” _Laura huffs,_ “Happy now?”

Carmilla smirks at how annoyed Laura is.

“Night, cutie.”

“Good night, Carm. Sleep well.”

The very moment they both fell in silence, Laura noticed that Carmilla was having uneven breathing and she hears little sobs. Without even asking Laura scooted closer to her and hugs Carmilla for her dear life. Calmly rubbing circles on Carmilla’s arm, as she finally cries. Letting out all the pain she’s been trying to hold back the moment Elsie left her life and the moment Laura walked into it.

Laura let Carmilla cry until she runs out of tears and until she falls asleep for being so tired. Emotionally, physically and mentally drained.

 

** The Next Day  **

Laura wakes up to whatever it is that is being thrown downstairs and cursing, too much cursing. Words she probably hasn't heard before. Confused as she noticed that Carmilla wasn't beside her, Laura decides to go down to check what’s going on.

“Fuckity fuckity fuck fuck. Why is this so hard to cook? Dammit I swear to god I’m gonna kill whoever said it’s easy to cook pancakes. This is bullshit!”

Carmilla was suddenly startled when Laura bursts out laughing with how terrified Carmilla is, as she tries to make pancakes and bacon for breakfast.

“Really Laura? You find this funny?”

“Well your current state  and how your curse in my kitchen is-well it’s pretty much hilarious to be honest.”

Carmilla carefully walked over to where Laura was standing and seductively whispers to Laura’s ear “Well, you can't blame me, sweetie” and Laura swears to herself that a shiver runs down to her spine. She was about to make a comeback to Carmilla when suddenly, she felt something was being poured into her head, and she realizes that Carmilla has spilled the flour onto her head.

“Oh no, that’s not fair!” Laura says as she grabs the spatula nearby.

“What’re you gonna do about that? Spank me?” Carmilla couldn't hold back her laughter the moment Laura’s cheek turns into red.

“No. But I’m gonna do this” Laura suddenly hits the small dough of pancake with the spatula which landed on Carmilla’s head.

The two have spent about 10 minutes chasing each other in the kitchen and throwing eggs and flours to one another, they only stopped when Laura slides on the floor and fell after she accidentally stepped on an egg.

“You alright cupcake?” Carmilla asks as she helps Laura to sit up.

“Yeah”

The moment Laura was seated to Carmilla’s level; they were chest to chest, face to face with ragged breathing. They were staring intensely to each other neither of them wants to look away. Then all of a sudden, Laura leans in capturing the lips of a very surprised Carmilla.

The kiss was soft and not frantic, they enjoyed it and they’re both sure about it. The kiss lasted for a few second, it only stop when Laura crashed an egg on top of Carmilla’s head that made Carmilla hiss.

 

“You know, we gotta stop now or else we won’t have anything for breakfast!” Laura says as she starts laughing again at a scowling Carmilla in front of her.

“Whatever.” Carmilla stands up and gives her hand to Laura to help her stand.

“Don’t you whatever me. You started this!” Laura pouts that makes Carmilla want to kiss the pout away.

 

After they have changed into something decent and clean, they finally sat on the dining area and have breakfast. They shared a comfortable silence, the only noise you can hear is the clattering of their platss and once again, Laura awkwardly breaks the silence.

“Hey, Carm?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry if I kissed you. I just couldn't hold myself any longer.”

“I could see that, buttercup. Glad you did it because I know I wouldn't have the courage just yet. Sorry.”

“I understand.”

 

** One Month Later  **

( _Surprisingly, Carmilla and Laura have ended up dating within a short span of time. They spent almost every day together. Sometimes Laura will sleep over at Carmilla’s apartment, sometimes Carmilla sleeps over at Laura’s and during those times, Carmilla finally perfects making a pancake and Laura definitely loves it. She also finally have let her guard down._

 _Some days, Carmilla would pick Laura up from her work and go out for dinner or sometimes she would invite Laura to one of her gigs. Sometimes, it’s vice versa, Laura would pick Carmilla from her work and today, is just one of those days_.)

Carmilla didn’t notice Laura came in since she was at stock room of the shop doing some inventories of the CD’s, with blazing music and she was singing along. The moment she went out of the stock room she suddenly jumps out when she saw Laura.

"I'm really in love with your voice."

“God, you scare me!”

“Nice to see you too babe.” Laura greets Carmilla as she walks over the counter where Carmilla is standing.

The moment they were standing close to each other, Carmilla immediately kisses Laura on her lips and both have been craving for those kisses. Once both were out of breath, Carmilla properly greets Laura.

“Hi Cupcake.” She says as she tucks a strand of her on Laura’s ear.

“Hi baby. How’s work?”

“Meh, just the normal. Kids come in and out. Most of them are buying Taylor Swift’s 1989 or Fifth Harmony’s Reflection. Like, seriously? Why would they even like those sorts of music? It’s not even inspirational or something.”

“Shut up, you’re making us sound so old. When I’m only 24 and you’re 26.  Admit it their songs aren't that bad!”

“Not bad? How can you say that?”

“Well, sometimes I could hear their songs on the radio and believe it, the song ‘boss’ of fifth harmony makes me dance while I drive.”

Carmilla tries so hard not to smile when Laura makes this crazy dance moves.

“So are you going to close soon, Carm?”

“Yep.  Actually I can close now; it’s almost 7 I don’t think 'crazy' fangirls would still come in this late just to buy a copy of Fifth Harmony or that blonde doll, Taylor Swift.”

While Carmilla gets busy into closing the store, Laura rummages on the CD’s and other records that they are selling.

“So Carm, if you’re going to pick an album for me what would it be?”

Carmilla raises and eyebrow.

“Come on! Don’t be a fun sponge, babe!”

“Fine… Let me think? Hmm... I guess..Aha!” Carmilla exclaim as she finds a vinyl copy of Justin Bieber’s album.

“Ew! I don’t like him, don’t you dare give it to me!”

“I was fooling around. But argh, it’s hard to choose baby.”

“Come on, just randomly choose, please?”

“I think I’d like to pick Tegan and Sara’s _So Jealous_. I don’t like them a lot but the songs there are pretty rad, so.”

“I actually love, _Tegan and Sara_!”

“So, what about you? What album are you gonna pick for me?” Carmilla asks as she snakes her arms on Laura’s waist.

“Well it’s easy. I’ll choose _The Civil Wars album_. I think it suits you for whatever reason.”

“Ooh, good choice. Thank you for not choosing Fifth Harmony!”

“You really hate them don’t you?”

“Nah, I don’t hate them but they’re not just my forte. Carmilla says as she makes that adorable nose crunch which Laura couldn't help but to kiss.

“You know, I really adore that nose crunch of yours Carm.”

“I see that.”

\--

“Where do you wanna eat tonight, baby?”

“I honestly don’t have any idea.” Carmilla answers Laura before she went inside the bathroom to pee.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we just eat here? Order something to eat and you know listen to these vinyl records.”

Carmilla started laughing when she went out of the bathroom as she saw Laura half lying on the table of the CD’s

“What’re you doing child?”

“I’m not a child!”

“Well, right now that’s how I see my girlfriend.”

“I’m your what?”

Carmilla mumbles, _“mygirlfriend”_

“Oh”

“Sorry it just slipped through my mouth.”

“Don’t worry. I like it, besides it’s the best word to describe us aside from _fabulous gays_.”

“Don’t you have horrible jokes there, cupcake”

Laura sticks her tongue as she faces Carmilla. “Babe, I’m hungry” she then says as she leans her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Pizza Night?” Carmilla asks as she half carry Laura down from the vinyl table.

 

 

 

//

While they were waiting for the delivery, Laura randomly plays music to keep them entertained. One of which is _Spice Girls' Stop_.

As soon as the intro starts playing, Laura stood up and started dancing. Carmilla just couldn't stop smiling with how adorkable Laura is and the fact that she can now finally refer Laura as to her girlfriend.

When the chorus came in, Laura motions to Carmilla asking her to join her as she dances, and of course, Carmilla refuses to.

“You’re being broody again Karnstein!”

“I’m not. I’m just okay seeing you dance.”

“Oh come on. Dancing is fun!”

“Yeah I could see that from here, sweetheart.”

“Come on, join me please.”

“No can do.”

“Please?”

Finally, Carmilla gave in as she couldn’t handle how cute Laura is. By the second chorus of the song they both sang and dance along with the song.

But they just couldn’t figure what they have done better, if it was singing, dancing, laughing or maybe both.

As soon as the song ends, the doorbell rings and a pizza delivery guy is hovering in front of the door.

The moment the pizza guy left, Laura started chanting pizza, pizza which again, leads to Carmilla into laughing. They ate in silence, which is from time to time interrupted by Laura when she feels like singing along to the music or if Carmilla just wants to kiss Laura.

 

( _Carmilla promised few things to herself:_

_She will never let anybody consume her happiness._

_She will laugh more when she’s with Laura._

_She will take care of Laura._

_She will love Laura as long as they live, or even when death do them apart._

_She will always compliment Laura_

_She will always compliment Laura’s photography_

_\--_

_Meeting Carmilla, made her happier too_

_She became more confident with herself_

_With her photography_

_She can freely show herself now_

_She knows Carmilla is okay with her being silly_

_And everything Carmilla does to her makes her beautiful_

_Every little thing she does is magic_.)

And at the end of the day, they both **believed in love**.

 

 


End file.
